Un amor Frio
by EUPHORIA1400
Summary: Jack Frost despertaba en la nieve congelado y temeroso y tras descubrir que es un espíritu y que nadie puede verlo, comienza una vuelta por el mundo buscando quien pueda verlo y en un pequeño reino llamado Arendelle la encuentra una hermosa niña, quien a su vez el miedo de su propio poder la consume por lo cual nuestro espíritu deberá velar por ella ¿Como se dará esta historia?


**MIS QUERIDOS NOVATOS XD, HACIA TIEMPO QUE QUERIA HACER UN FIC RANDOM (COMO LO HABRAN LEIDO EN MI MURO :D) PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA DE QUE HASTA QUE HOY CON MI FAMILIA VIMOS "EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES" Y RECORDE ESTE SHIPEO QUE SE DIO CON LA LLEGADA DE "FROZEN" Y ME DIJE A MI MISMO, MI MISMO PORQUE NO LO ESCRIBES TOTAL NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE HACER XP TRATARE DE ESCRIBIRLO LO MEJOR POSIBLE Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **DIVIERTANSE**

Jack despertaba congelado y frio con la ropa rasgada y tiesa por el frio y sobre todo; SIN NINGUN RECUERDO. Lo único que si está seguro es que él es _**JACK FROST Y QUE ESTO SE LO DIJO EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA,**_ no sabe ni donde está ni qué año o día, tras sentir algo en su mano se da cuenta de que en su lado izquierdo había un cayado en forma de "C"

- _¿El cayado para qué?-_ pregunto para sus adentros

Al tomarlo inmediatamente comenzó volar, obviamente enseguida él se asustó mucho y lo soltó al instante cayendo al suelo cubierto de nieve, se levantó y se alejó rápido de aquella vara pero al ser un adolescente la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo así que lo volvió a tomar firme y seguro pero esta vez nada ocurrió. Confundido comenzó a sacudir aquel cayado y en un movimiento este lanzo una fuerte ráfaga mandando a volar a Frost cuando se paró se dio cuenta que esa ráfaga era hielo y que había congelado un árbol que se encontraba frente él. Nuestro muchacho se emocionó mucho ahora tenía poderes de hielo y de flotación, esto era genial si lo deseaba podría volverse el rey del mundo pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces al voltear vio unos hombres vestidos con ropas raras hablando un idioma que no conocía y cuando le iba hablar estos pasaron de largo como si no existiera, Jack molesto por este hecho intento tomar por el hombro a uno de esos sujetos pero nada paso, su mano lo había atravesado, aferrado se le puso exactamente enfrente al otro hombre y este paso de frente traspaso a nuestro héroe como si de aire se tratase, lleno de miedo Jack inconscientemente activo el cayado saliendo volando de aquel lugar, su confusión no lo dejaba pensar ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estoy muerto? ¿Estoy vivo? ¿Quién soy? Todas esas ideas lo estaban abrumando de sobremanera, voló y voló y voló hasta que se detuvo en las faldas de una montaña nevada se incoó y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas para pensar, tras un tiempo (no sabemos cuánto) Jack escucho un ruido extraño y lo siguiente que vio fue un enorme hombre enorme y fornido de edad avanzada con un gorro afelpado, una gabardina roja con hombreras, unas espadas y una prominente barba blanca

-¡Saludos Jack Frost! ¡JOJOJOJO! ¡Es un placer conocerte!-saludo aquel anciano

¿Por qué le hablaba tan amistosamente? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? MEJOR AUN ¡¿POR QUÉ PODIA VERLO?!

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Qu… que… Que ocurre aquí?! ¡¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?!-pregunto tartamudeando mientras levantaba el cayado

-¡JOJOJO! Muchacho no tienes por qué levantar esa cosa, mi nombre es Nicolás Norte y soy un **GUARDIAN,** y se tu nombre porque la misma persona que me dio tu nombre es quien me nombro guardián y creo que ya sabes de quien hablo…

-El hombre de la luna…

-¡Así es muchacho!-exclamo alegre intentando abrazar a Jack

-¡NONONONO! ¡Aún tengo muchas preguntas! ¡¿Por qué se sobre un tal hombre de la luna?! ¡¿Qué es un guardián?! ¡¿Por qué tu puedes verme y tocarme y aquellos hombre no?!-grito de nuevo apuntando el cayado al hombre que en ningún momento quito la sonrisa del rostro

-Norte quizá eres demasiado efusivo para tratar estas cosas-se oyó una voz femenina acercándose

-¡TOOTH! ¡Qué alegría verte!-saludo Nicolás

-lo mismo digo-respondió ella

Jack se había quedado estupefacto, era una especie de mujer pájaro con plumas verdes y unas halas como de hada, con lindo rostro y lindas curvas, pero ese no era el caso

-Un gusto Jack al igual que mi compañero soy una guardiana me llamo EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES pero puedes decirme solamente Tooth-comento amable mientras le daba la mano lo que Frost respondió

-Si es un gusto

-Bien con respecto a tus preguntas de recién, un guardián es una persona con poderes extraordinarios que se encarga de algún tipo de tarea en específico para que los niños del mundo estén protegidos y felices que es lo que ayuda en nuestro poder, así evitamos que las fuerzas de la oscuridad vuelvan a reinar en el mundo, y sobre porque nadie te puede ver pues es porque nadie cree en ti por lo cual literalmente no existes-comento con el mayor tacto posible

-¿Como? ¿Y a ustedes si los ven?

-Si nuestras leyendas, tradiciones y acciones han hecho que millones de niños en el mundo crean en nosotros-esto lo hizo en un ademan como englobando

-¿Que? ¿Ósea que hay más?

-Yo no entiendo para que quiere a un niño que ni siquiera sabe que está pasando-se oyó una voz bastante ronca al lado

-Conejo que gusto verte-dijo Hada

-¡CONEJO VIEJO AMIGO!-Soltó efusivo Norte

-No, no es momento para eso Nicolás yo no entiendo para que él hombre de la luna trajo a este mocoso, ¿No sabe el peligro al que lo expone al traerlo a nuestro estilo de vida?

El tono soberbio en que aquel conejo lo había dicho no gusto nada a Jack

-WOW, WOW, WOW ¿Mocoso? ¿Peligro? No te has visto en el espejo ¿O sí? Eres tan suave y adorable que quisiera morir "CANGURO"-Se burló sarcásticamente Frost

-¿Cómo me llamaste escuincle?-reto furioso de inmediato sacando sus boomerangs

-Vaya creí que con semejante orejas deberías tener buenos oídos felpudo-dijo divertido mientras también levantaba su cayado

-Se acabó, lo pagaras niño-respondió acercándose amenazadoramente

Cuando iban a chocar una línea de lo que parecía arena dorada salió y de una nube de la misma arena aparecía un hombrecito dorado con una especie de bata

-(Todos Menos Jack) ¡MEME!

-¿Meme? ¿Quién es Meme?

-Bueno también es conocido como SANDMAN el guardián de los sueños-contesto amable Hada

Este nuevo sujeto se veía bastante amable de inmediato se acercó a saludar a Jack dándole la mano a lo que este también respondió

-Hola, soy Jack-dijo amisto nuestro protagonista

Este no respondió solo con sus arenas una mano se dibujó sobre su cabeza saludando, el peli blanco se quedó extrañado ante la acción de este, acaso le gustaba la mímica

-No es lo que crees Joven Frost, Meme es mudo, no habla mucho que digamos ¡JOJOJOJO!-Hablo de nuevo Norte dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-Muy bien muchacho, ahora te explicare, el hombre de la luna es una persona muy sabia no sabemos el porque te mando al mundo de los espíritus pero debió ser por algo, tendrás que saber el porqué de tus poderes y en que debes usarlos, no te preocupes solo confía en él-explico amable el anciano

-¡¿Qué confié en él?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que confié en alguien que ni siquiera conozco?! ¡Mírame! No sé si estoy vivo, no sé si alguna vez lo estuve, lo único que sé es que soy Jack Frost ¿Qué tiene de sabio eso? En lo que a mi concierne él es igual de tonto que todos ustedes-grito exasperado mientras que como pudo usó su vara para levitar e irse lo más rápido que pudo de ahí

-Hay que ir por él-dijo hada de inmediato alzando el vuelo

-Déjalo, que se las arregle solo-le ordeno Conejo a su amiga

-¡Pascua ¿Cómo puedes ser así?!-reprendió molesta ella

-Tooth conejo tiene razón-comento el barbudo

-¡¿Norte?!

-No me malentiendas, claro que me preocupa, pero está confundido, aterrado, tiene un duelo consigo mismo en estos momentos, nada de lo que le digamos le entrara en la cabeza lo mejor es que por ahora lo dejemos ser y cuando el momento llegue el hombre de la luna nos mostrara el por qué lo quería aquí, mejor vámonos que todos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-razono maduro y serio por algo él era uno de los más viejos

Hadita volteo a ver a meme pero este con un pulgar hecho de arena secundo la moción de su amigo, él también creía que era mejor dejarlo solo. Jack voló y voló y voló por un largo tiempo, intentando hacer que la gente lo notara pero por alguna razón lo único que lograba era que la gente se pusiera feliz y comenzara a jugar con la nieve, claro que eso no le disgustaba del todo, de hecho le hacía feliz pero no podía hacer que la gente se divirtiera por siempre él tenía que lograr algo alguien en el mundo debía ser capaz de verlo.

* * *

Alrededor de 1840 en adelante en un reino noruego llamado Arendelle una pequeña bebe rubia, de unos preciosos ojos azules y una piel tan blanca como la misma leche era dada a luz en una habitación del enorme castillo. Sus padres la bautizaron bajo el nombre de Elsa de Arendelle. Ella crecía como cualquier bebe normal claro que desde bebe se notaba que sería una chica preciosa pero esta sería muy especial, más que cualquier otra.

Un día la pequeña jugaba con unos libros en la sala principal mientras era cuidada por sus padres ya que estaba cerca del calor de la chimenea debido a que era invierno, los reyes estaban preparados por si surgía un accidente, que la niña se cayera, tirara el libro dentro de la chimenea o que intentara entrar en la misma, pero nada y quiero decir nada los prepararía para lo que vieron. En un momento una ceniza de la hoguera se coló por la nariz de la pequeña obligándola a estornudar y al hacerlo sus padres quedaron hechos piedra, o más bien congelados, gracias a que al voltear vieron la fogata congelada con hielo sólido, voltearon a ver alguna explicación pero solo encontraron a la bebe con la nariz escurriendo y en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que tocar el moco del infante para confirmar sus sospechas y en efecto la nariz de Elsa estaba helada y el moco congelado. Al día siguiente la llevaron con un médico y este les dijo que él bebe estaba en perfecta salud, madre y padre estaban desesperados hasta que el rey recordó un viejo mito sobre que en las faldas de la montaña del norte había una aldea de Trolls mágicos. Él se aventuró por días hasta que al fin encontró dicha aldea, pido el consejo de aquellos mágicos seres y estos le confirmaron lo que no deseaba escuchar, su niña tenía magia en su interior, tras darle un mapa para que pudiera volver si algo pasaba le ordenaron que ayudara a la niña a controlar sus poderes para que no dañase a nadie ni a sí misma y que mientras la amaran y la protegieran ella estaría bien, él rey accedió y regreso más tranquilo al lado de su esposa e hija.

Tiempo después nació otra bebe aunque esta era "normal" ojos castaños y se veía a leguas que al crecer se volvería una hermosa pelirroja, por lo cual recibió el nombre de Anna. Pasaron los años y las niñas crecían, ambas eran inseparables pero un día un accidente ocurrió, Elsa en un tropiezo lanzo magia en la cabeza de su hermana. Su padre al ver este hecho fue por el mapa que aquella vez los trolls le habían regalado y llevo a sus hijas y a su esposa donde ellos. Tras curarla, el anciano líder le ordeno a Elsa que tuviera más cuidado con sus poderes ya que aunque eran hermosos y fantásticos podían a contener oscuridad en ellos, al suprimir los recuerdos en Anna partieron.

Elsa se encerró en su habitación a llorar por lo que había pasado, sus padres prefieren dejarlo así por hoy mañana hablarían con ella.

* * *

Cerca de la montaña del norte un espíritu de cabellos plateados volaba sin rumbo fijo, este era Jack quien seguía en busca de alguien que lo viese hasta que en un castillo Frost sintió algo muy raro, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por lo cual se acercó, hurgo por las habitaciones hasta dar con el cuarto de lo que parecía ser una niña rubia

-¿Una niña? ¿Esta extraña sensación me llevo a una niña? ¿Porque?-pregunto Jack en voz alta hacendó que ella se despertara inmediatamente muy sobresaltada

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-pregunto ella asustada

-¡¿Puedes verme?!-dijo sorprendido Jack

-¡AUXILIO!-Grito ella intentando correr a la puerta

Jack instintivamente intento detenerla sosteniéndola por la mano por lo cual ella inmediatamente y, en contra de su voluntad, saco una ráfaga de hielo de su mano sorprendiendo aún más a Jack

-¿Tu también invocas nieve?-pregunto muy emocionado

Elsa al oír esto se relajó y su miedo se disipo y lo único que salió de su boca fue un

-¿También?

-Si mira-Jack tomo su cayado y formo un conejo con nieve y ventisca (en los últimos años había aprendido el control total de sus poderes)-¿Lo ves somos iguales?

-¡WOW que bonito!-dijo ella fascinada

-Soy Jack Frost pequeña, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto amable

-Soy Elsa la princesa de Arendelle-comento tímida

-Oh conque estoy enfrente de la realeza, perdón mi lady-dijo burlón mientras hacia una reverencia arrancando una risita de la niña

Pero los padres de la pequeña llegaron exaltados por el ruido y abrieron de inmediato la puerta

-¡¿Hija estas bien?!-pregunto su madre

-Si mami-comento ella alegre

-¿Con quién hablabas?-cuestiono su padre tranquilo al ver que su hija estaba bien

-Con Jack Frost-contesto ella señalando al susodicho

-¿Quién?-preguntaron ambos volteando a ver hacia donde apunto su hija encontrándose con NADA-¿De qué hablas?

-De Jack Ahí esta-insistió ella mirando directamente hacia nuestro héroe

Ellos seguían sin ver nada y Elsa iba a seguir insistiendo pero él le hizo una seña para que lo olvidara la cual entendió

-Quizá solo fue una pesadilla, hoy tuviste un muy mal día-finalizo el rey tomando a su hija por los hombros colocándola en la cama-no te preocupes mañana hablamos ahora solo trata de dormir

Cuando se fueron el peli plateado se acercó de nuevo a la niña con cara triste

-¿pero porque no te vieron? Estabas delante de ellos-dijo molesta la princesa

-Es una larga historia pequeña-respondió él sentándose en la cama

Jack explicó todo a Elsa, cada parte, su falta de memora, los guardianes, el que nadie pueda verlo, sus poderes, el hombre de la luna etc.

-Dime ¿Por qué tu padre dijo que tuviste un mal dia?-dijo Jack de la nada a lo que de inmediato la niña comenzó a llorar-No… N…No…No…No…N…No quise…Yo…Yo lo lamento mucho no debi preguntar-se disculpo tratamuedando por haber hecho llorar a la pequeña

-No _SNIF_ lo que paso es que hace un rato a mi hermanita la golpee con mi magia ¡PERO FUE SIN QUERES, DE VERDAD YO NO QUERIA PERO LA PUSE EN PELIGRO Y… Y… Y!

-Haber Elsa, cálmate cuéntame que ocurrió-la tranquilizo Jack

Tras contar la historia y haberse desahogado en el pecho del joven Elsa se había calmado y dejo de llorar pero aún se veía triste por lo que a nuestro héroe se le ocurrió una gran idea

-Ven linda, acompáñame-Dijo amable el espíritu tomando por las manos a la niña

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Lo veras

Jack uso su cayado para elevar a los dos por la ventana ya que esto era algo que al parecer ella no podía hacer, primero estaba muy asustada y se sujetaba fuertemente al joven pero poco a poco su miedo se cambió por una enorme emoción y felicidad, volaron por todo el reino, surcaron parte del mar de Arendelle y después se trasladaron al bosque, hasta que la parada final fue la MONTAÑA DEL NORTE, ella estaba maravillada y fue cuando una nevada comenzó a caer la nieve blanca sobre ellos, obviamente esto emociono aún más a la niña

-¿Lo ves? La nieve no es mala, solo debes dejar de temerle y hacerla divertida-dijo el intentando hacer que la niña olvidara su trauma

-¡SI JACK TIENES RAZON!-Respondió ella feliz

Jugaron por rato hasta que pronto las primeras luces anunciaban el alba acercándose

-Pronto debo irme-soltó de pronto él

-¿Que? No, quédate conmigo quiero que juguemos para siempre-comento ella inocente

-No novata, debo seguir mi camino ahora que sé que de verdad es posible que la gente me vea me esforzare aún más para lograrlo, hare que crean en mi-Respondió el mientras le acariciaba la frente con ese aire superior que tienen los jóvenes sobre los niños-pero siempre recuerda que mientras te diviertas, nunca, nunca debes temer

-¡Esta bien y te prometo que contare tu leyenda y hare que crean en ti!-comento con la inocencia y convicción que solo un niño podía tener

-¡Ja! Bien me parece bien, entonces yo te prometo que no importa donde este o que esté haciendo si te pasa algo de inmediato vendré a verte ¿De acuerdo Niña Elsa?-respondió alegre y burlón

-¡Si!

-Es un trato entonces

Acto seguido un polvo dorado se dibujó en la pequeña haciendo que cayera fulminada entre ronquidos y estrellitas

-¿Sabes Sandman? Tu si sabes ser oportuno-dijo Frost al aire tomando en brazos a la pequeña

Nuestro héroe la llevo a su cama, y la dejo ahí, de inmediato partió sin rumbo fijo con una promesa en el corazón y un objetivo en mente. Al día siguiente ella despertó y al ver su cuarto como si nada creyó que todo había sido un sueño, el mejor de todos fue cuando el mundo de aquella linda niña rubia comenzó a desmoronarse, sus padres la apoyaron con sus poderes incluso le dieron unos guantes para evitar que se saliera de control, la sermonearon con la idea de que si no sentía nada y cerraba su corazón QUIZA sus poderes menguaran, y dio un poco de resultado hasta aquel fatídico día donde ambas hermanas perdieron a sus padres y Elsa olvido las palabras de aquel espíritu dejando sus poderes sin control y a una niña temerosa y débil.

* * *

Tras varios años y muchos intentos de su hermana por acercarse llego la fecha con la cual ambas hermanas soñaban, para una un sueño y para la otra su peor pesadilla; La coronación

Elsa se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, ojos azules cristalinos, piel blanca y suave y un largo cabello rubio, sus pechos y sus caderas habían ensanchado bastante y sus curvas se marcaban mucho no cabía duda que se había vuelto una señorita y esta a su vez veía como su pequeña hermana, que también había crecido bastante, gritaba y cantaba eufórica por el reino celebrando que las puertas se abrían, lástima que ella no podía celebrar y de verdad ¿Cómo celebrar? En unos instantes estaría frente a mucha gente sin sus guantes un solo descuido y se acabaría todo.

La coronación fue un completo éxito claro que para Elsa fue el momento más estresante en toda su vida y eso era decir mucho, la fiesta comenzaba el olor al delicioso chocolate, la gente se colocaba a su alrededor, bailaban y reían todo era tan… tan… _cálido_. Hasta que ella misma recordó que no podía dejar que este sentimiento la invadiera tenía que cerrar las puertas de nuevo, aunque pensándolo bien quizá una noche de fiesta no hacia mal a nadie pensó nuestra, ahora, Reina pero ese pensar cambio de golpe cuando su hermana le dijo la increíble tontería de que se casaría con un desconocido; Elsa obviamente no podía permitir semejante idiotez por lo cual tuvo que acelerar el cierre de la fiesta esto por supuesto no le gusto a su hermana menor y tras una discusión la reina perdió la compostura… y su guante. Liberando una ráfaga de hielo que se convirtió en pinchos afilados, asustada corrió por el reino y por el lago hasta salir de la ciudad aunque desgraciadamente fue demasiado tarde, el poder de Elsa se había descontrolado lo suficiente para hechizar a Arendelle para siempre.

* * *

En otro continente Jack se esforzaba porque unos niños de África lo notaran, incluso les refrescaba el día con ventiscas de hielo, aunque con semejante calor sus briznas no podían tomar el suficiente poder para congelar más bien reconfortaban solamente, quizá no fue buena idea venir a un lugar tan caluroso para demostrar sus poderes. Jack pensaba en esto cansado y deprimido mientras volaba lento y pausado hacia una sombra en un árbol hasta que algo lo alerto, algo muy lejos de ahí había cambiado, o más bien alguien, nuestro espíritu estaba intentando atar cabos sueltos hasta que la respuesta lo golpeo como una bofetada en el rostro… **Elsa**. Jack voló tan rápido como podía en dirección a Arendelle y por consiguiente a su pequeña.

* * *

Elsa viajaba entre ventiscas y nieve hacia la montaña del norte, no sabía porque pero estaba segura de que ahí estaría a salvo, esa idea le daba seguridad. Asimismo venia cavilando la tontería de su hermana menor ¿Qué clase de tonto se enamoraba de alguien inmediatamente? ¿Si quiera era eso posible? Después de auto preguntarse eso a la mente de Elsa vino un recuerdo, un rostro de un joven de pelo plateado y ojos azules y por alguna razón ese rostro le dio paz por un segundo: Cuando esta imagen se disipo ella cayó al suelo, toda su realidad la golpeaba de nuevo ¿Quién demonios era ese? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Por qué le vino a la mente precisamente ahora? Bueno pues por el momento no importaba debía llegar a la montaña a como diese lugar, aunque era un lio llegar caminando.

* * *

Jack se acercaba cada vez más y más a ese reino y cada vez que se acercaba la magia que sentía ahí lo abrumaba cada vez más, solo rogaba porque ella estuviera bien pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un enorme trineo de madera jalado por renos, Jack sabía perfectamente quien era; Norte o como el mundo lo conoce… Santa Claus.

-¡¿Hey?! ¡¿Qué sucede Nicolás?!-Grito fuerte ya que el sonido del trineo era ruidoso

-¡Oh Jack! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!-saludo alegre (propio de él) apagando el trineo para escuchar bien a su "amigo"

-Mucho, ha pasado mucho ¿Dime a dónde vas? Es raro verte trabajar fuera de navidad-cuestiono el

-Pues Meme y yo-señalando a su compañero quien estaba detrás de él- Nos dirigimos a un pequeño reino ¿Em? ¿Cómo se llamaba?-intentando recordad pero al ver que no se acordaría Meme le dio una nota con el nombre-¡A sí! ¡Gracias Meme! Nos dirigimos a Arendelle, una magia extraña se cierne en ese lugar y como los guardianes debemos asegurarnos de que todo esté bien

-¡¿Elsa?!-escupió de inmediato por la impresión Frost

-¿Elsa? ¿Quién es? Espera… Dime Jack ¿Sabes que está ocurriendo?-inquirió Nicolás sospechoso

-Tengo una idea de lo que puede estar pasando-respondió Serio el joven, raro en el-Norte sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, jamás hemos tenido una relación cercana pero me harías un gran favor si te mantienes a raya con esto y mantienes a los demás guardianes lejos, como dije tengo una idea de lo que puede estar pasando y quiero resolverlo por mi cuenta pero te prometo que si se me sale de las manos o no tiene nada que ver con mis sospechas los llamera de inmediato-suplico el peli platino rogando porque Claus accediera

Norte estaba dudoso, era cierto que no tenía ninguna razón para confiar en Jack y más cierto era que en si no eran amigos así que volteo buscando el consejo de su fiel amigo Sandman el cual con su arena dio un "Like" a hacerle el favor al joven espíritu

-Bien Señor Frost, nos mantendremos a Raya-al fin respondió dándole la mano a su compañero-Pero… si se te sale de las manos y no cumples con tu palabra tu y yo tendremos un problema muy serio, muy, muy serio. Porque esto es un pacto entre hombres ¿Lo entiendes Jack?-dijo muy serio apretando la mano del ojiazul (sin lastimarlo)

-Si lo entiendo perfectamente, gracias-respondió el igual de serio

Tras arreglar el problema Jack siguió a toda marcha hacia Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa por fin llegaba a aquella montaña al punto más alto y en efecto este lugar le traía bastante tranquilidad y felicidad por lo cual decidió poner a prueba sus habilidades y construir un enorme y precioso castillo de hielo sólido, escaleras de escarcha y adornos de carámbanos una obra de arte y por ahí un pequeño hombre de nieve muy parecido a uno que hizo con su hermana años atrás, al fin se sentía libre y lo expreso en una canción bastante irritante y pegajosa. Todo iba bien hasta que unas horas después llegaba Anna y ahora con otro hombre y con el muñeco de nieve que había hecho recién, el cual se autodenominaba Olaf, tras otra discusión de nueva cuenta nuestra heroína perdió el control atacando el pecho de Anna, sin más remedio creo un troll de escarcha pura con las ordenes de sacarlos del castillo.

La reina salió al balcón de nueva cuenta para calmar sus nervios, estaba aterrada por la salud de su pequeña y dulce hermana pero sabía que si iba a buscarla solo le haría más daño y a si misma por lo cual en contra de sus deseos debía permanecer donde esta y rogar porque su magia se disipara pronto del que fue su reino. La rubia estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima pero al ver el amanecer una cálida sensación la embargo y de nueva cuenta ese recuerdo llego a su mente golpeándola como un balde de agua fría.

- _¿Quién es ese sujeto? Según recuerdo tuve un sueño con alguien bastante parecido, pero acaso… ¡No! ¡No puede ser real! ¡Elsa tienes que controlarte aunque estés una mala situación debes diferenciar la fantasía de lo real!... Pero estoy casi segura de que lo conozco ¿Cómo se llamaba?-_ Pensó para sí misma hasta que el nombre le vino a la mente como un "Clic" sonó en su cabeza haciendo que lo dijera en voz alta-Jack Frost

-¿Llamaste?

Elsa volteo inmediatamente y se topó con un muchacho ligeramente más alto que ella, descalzo con un cayado en la mano derecha, pelo plateado, ojos amables y dulces y una sonrisa desafiante y burlona, no cabía duda él era Jack Frost

-No… No... No…No… No Elsa no puedes permitirte volverte loca una cosa es el control sobre sus poderes y otra comenzar a ver cosas imaginarias-decía para sus adentros intentando negar aquella aparición

-Sabes no es como que no supiera que los Humanos crecen pero de verdad esperaba aun encontrarme con una pequeña niña otra vez-Comentaba irónico Frost intentando disimular sus nervios ya que de verdad esperaba a una niña no a semejante mujer frente a él, sonrisa cálida, ojos seductores, pelo largo y rubio, piel suave y tersa, curvas bien marcadas en ese vestido, caderas anchas, y se notaba a leguas que su busto y retaguardia habían crecido bastante

-Tú no puedes ser real, desaparece-ordeno Elsa intentando no dejarse engañar por la lindura de aquella ilusión

-Vamos Elsa no intentes negarme después de todo tu eres la única que ha sido capaz de verme-comento guardando compostura debido a que no era momento para impresionarse con su belleza ahora mismo Elsa y Arendelle dependían de él

-No, no eres real-insistió ella

-Parece que olvidaste nuestra promesa ¿Eh? Y yo que si cumplí la mía, ahora sé porque nadie cree en mi aun-comento sarcástico

-¿Promesa?-al escuchar dicha palabra en un flash al fin recordaba todo lo que había pasado aquella noche cuando era niña-Yo le hablaría a la gente sobre ti y tu…

-Vendría a ayudarte si estabas en problemas y aquí estoy nunca me olvide de tu

-Entonces si eres real.

-Bueno… Eso depende de la perspectiva-dijo algo irónico-Veo que no te encuentras en el castillo ¿Paso algo?

-Yo… Es que-dudo la rubia

-Vamos soy tu viejo amigo Jack Frost sabes que puedes hablar conmigo

Elsa sentía que de verdad podía contarle todo por lo cual descargo todo lo que había pasado aquel día en unos minutos dejando bastante impresionado al joven espíritu

-Vaya ¿En serio se iba a casar con alguien que recién conocía? Tú hermana sí que es torpe-inquirió el peli plateado

-Y que lo digas

-Veo que tus habilidades mejoraron bastante, este castillo es precioso-alago impresionado

-Gracias fue bastante fácil una vez que fui "Libre"-respondió ella

-Veo que te has estado divirtiendo aquí en la nieve, me alegro-comento sin medir

-¡¿Diversión?! ¡¿Diversión?! ¡¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te conté?! ¡¿En qué maldita parte de todo este desastre vez lo divertido?! ¡Congele a mi pueblo! ¡Hui de casa! ¡Puse en peligro a mi querida hermana otra vez! ¡¿DONDÉ DEMONIOS VEZ LA DIVERSION AQUI?! ¡ESTOY ATERRADA!-Bufo explotando al fin la reina

-Novata ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que siempre recordaras?-dijo él maduramente sonriéndole

A ella se le vino de inmediato a la cabeza y entendió lo que quiso decir _"Si lo haces divertido no tendrás nada que temer"_ fue lo que le dijo Jack aquella vez para controlar sus poderes

-Veo que te refresque la memoria, solo tienes que relajarte y divertirte y después se dará Solo-explico él de manera madura

-¿En serio Jack? ¿Quieres que me divierta en una situación así? Obviamente no me conoces-contesto ella mientras se levantaba furiosa

-Claro que te conozco, se que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que esto te pare, se que puedes lograr lo que sea solo debes relajarte, tu puedes-hablo el con tono esperanzador y orgulloso

-¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! ¡No sabes que mis padres murieron y me dejaron sola! ¡No sabes que estuve sola por 10 años alejándome de la persona que más quiero! ¡No sabes que jamás me eh enamorado! ¡Tú solo te fuiste y me dejaste sola! ¡TU NO SABES NADA!

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Eh vivido los últimos siglos en total soledad, sin que nadie me viese! ¡Que ni siquiera sepan de mi existencia! Pero jamás me deje derrotar siempre eh pelado y siempre lo hare, cuanto más tú, Elsa tu eres muchísimo más fuerte que yo, puedes lograrlo

-Márchate Jack, o no responderé sobre mis actos-Exclamo ella con tono frio mientras una ventisca halada llenaba la sala

-¡No! Intente razonar contigo Elsa, después me encargaré de hacerte entender pero por ahora debo salvar a tu reino, lo lamento pero tendré que detenerte por las malas-Respondió Jack poniéndose en guardia

Elsa lanzo un rayo helado contra Jack quien se defendió lanzando otro de escarcha, el choque estaba muy parejo peri mientras la furia de Elsa aumentaba ganaba más y más terreno en el choque hasta que vecino a su oponente mandándolo contra la pared y arremetiendo con otra ventisca, Jack al poder volar se elevó hasta el techo para esquivar el ataque de ella pero la verdad Elsa había perfeccionado sus poderes bastante bien haciendo que del techo comenzaran a brotar estalactitas de carámbanos, gracias a sus reflejos y mayor velocidad nuestro joven espíritu logro esquivar los ataques de la reina y conectar un impacto de su escarcha en ella mandándola al suelo, Jack aprovecho esto para aprisionar en el piso a Elsa inmovilizando sus pies, manos, y cuerpo, desgraciadamente como se dijo, el control de ella era muy superior haciendo que fuera muy fácil deshacerse del aquellas aprisionaduras, una vez libre la rubia lanzo unos picos de hielo contra Jack, quien, gracias a su cayado logro despedazarlos todos pero con lo que no contaba era conque esto solo era una distracción ya que inmediatamente de que se libró de los pinchos Frost fue atacado con una Enorme y fuerte ventisca y pese a que alcanzo a poner su cayado de frente no era lo bastante poderoso para detenerlo o controlarlo, pronto esa enorme ventisca iba a aplastar a Jack y cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse un montón de lo que parecía TRUENOS de Hielo comenzaron a emanar de Jack haciendo que estos chocaran con la ventisca generando una explosión helada la cual hizo que ambos contrincantes fueran a dar del lado contrario del salón donde se dio la lucha perdiendo momentáneamente la lucha. Al despertar Frost se sentía completamente exhausto, no sabía que fue lo de recién, solo sintió como su voluntad se acrecentaba más y más pero hacer, lo que fuera que fuese eso, lo había dejado prácticamente vacío y al alzar la mirada sus sospechas se habían confirmado, Elsa estaba prácticamente entera y solo se limpiaba una pequeña mancha de sangre que había salido de su boca, en circunstancias normales la pelea no habría sido tan dispareja pero debido a la gran cantidad de emociones que habían dentro de la rubia ella estaba desbordando poder, en estos instantes Jack no era rival para ella pero sabía quién sí.

* * *

Sabía que la única que podía salvar a Elsa era su hermana Anna y no él por lo cual con las pocas energías que le sobraban Frost hizo una niebla de nieve para poder escapar y salir en busca de Anna. Por lo que Elsa le había dicho su hermana debía estar en poder de él ogro de hielo o siendo perseguida. En efecto era perseguida por el monstruo y estaban a punto de tirarse por un precipicio con la excusa de que sería como caer en "Una almohada suavecita" ¿En serio no sabían que a esa velocidad y con ese peso seria como caer en piedra solida? Definitivamente estos 2 no podrían hacerlo solos así que les daría una mano, bajo hasta casi el final de la caída y cuando estos fueron tirados por el hombre de hielo disminuyo su caída con viento helado lo suficiente para frenarlos y para no levantar sospechas después de caer ambos se dirigieron donde la familia de Kristoff, los trolls de piedra aquí fue cuando Jack se mantuvo a raya ya qu los Trolls al ser seres altamente mágicos había la posibilidad de que los viesen, después de que se supo lo que Anna tenia y de cuál era la cura TODOS se dirigieron hacia Arendelle Jack desde el cielo intentaba absorber poco a poco el frio que había dentro de ella pero no podía drenarlo del todo ya que se fortalecía cada vez más y se esparcía rápidamente por el resto del cuerpo de la princesa, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era darle más tiempo de Vida. Por su parte la mágica reina de Arendelle era atacada por una gran cantidad de hombres que obviamente contra su enorme poder nada podían pero en un descuido el enorme candelabro que había fabricado con sus habilidades fue derribado por una flecha noqueándola instantáneamente. Anna había llegado rápido y a salvo al reino gracias a que Jack había mantenido las ventiscas lejos de ellos ayudando a que no hubiera contratiempos y manteniendo el frio de la princesa lo más controlado posible, con ellos también llegaban Hans y los demás hombres quienes encerraron en una celda a Elsa e inmovilizándola de las manos para evitar que usara sus poderes (Si claro). Jack dejo en privacidad momentánea a los dos "tortolos" pero al ver que Hans salía con una sonrisa arrogante y sin Anna se preocupó y efectivamente el bastardo no la quería y la iba a dejar morir, obviamente Jack no podía intervenir directamente por lo cual fue haciendo un camino de Frio para Olaff señalándole el camino como jugando CALIENTE, CALIENTE, TIBIO Y FRIO y por suerte pese a ser bastante torpe el muñeco de nieve capto la idea y siguió la señal fría llegando a la habitación de Anna, ahora solo faltaba liberar a Elsa.

Frost salió volando de la habitación y comenzó a buscar la prisión donde debían tener a la rubia y no fue difícil encontrarla ya que era la habitación más helada de todas, el peli plateado sabía que ella no debía verlo porque se negaría a recibir su ayuda así que tomo su cayado y lo incrusto fuertemente en el techo de la habitación comenzando a congelar el metal. Elsa despertaba y al ver que la habitación se congelaba pensó que era por su poder en descontrol así que ella procedió a congelar sus esposas y cuando ya estaban cristalizadas las partió fácilmente fue cuando Hans y sus hombres llegaban a la habitación dispuestos a ejecutarla ella de inmediato utilizo sus poderes para terminar de quebrar la habitación y fue cuando Jack salió volando al ver que su niña lo había logrado ahora solo debía salvar a Anna y justo al ver el Horizonte vio al novato rubio corriendo en su reno, por lo cual ayudo a este a llegar rápido donde la princesa la cual también debía ayudarla a ella, esto se estaba volviendo un dolor de trasero así que uso todo su poder para contener un poco la tormenta de Elsa y evitar que salieran volando por los aires debido al fuerte viento en la misma.

Todo llegaba al punto crítico fue cuando Hans al fin había encontrado a Elsa dispuesto a matarla y Anna y Kristoff cada vez estaban más cerca el uno del otro pero para hacer que la reina bajase la guardia le dijo que su hermana había muerto por congelamiento justo en ese momento toda magia se desvaneció, Elsa quedo hecha trizas llorando en el suelo. Jack veía impotente la escena cuando diviso a Anna quien estaba en el suelo débil y su primera reacción fue absorber el suficiente hielo en la pelirroja para que pudiera correr en ayuda de su hermana y funciono gracias a la absorción Anna consiguió la suficiente fuerza para correr y proteger a su hermana el problema fue que Jack ya no pudo hacer más y al fin el corazón de la princesa se había congelado.

Elsa lloraba inconsolable mientras Frost veía impotente la escena cuando de pronto un latido hizo eco en todo el lugar, era Anna quien se estaba descongelando poco a poco y tras aclarar que el acto de la pelirroja era un acto de amor de verdad Elsa por fin comprendió que le faltaba, no debía cerrar su corazón, debía abrirlo porque "El amor descongela" Inmediatamente todo se llenó de dicha y comenzó a resolverse todo, un viejito barbón quien había atacado a la reina era vetado de Arendelle y todo trato con él fue negado mientras que Hans era llevado encarcelado a su patria, Kristoff y Anna al fin se habían declarado el uno al otro y Elsa abrió las puertas y no solo las del reino sino también las de su corazón. Tras un banquete y una fiesta en la noche la reina veía el firmamento desde su balcón admirando las estrellas antes de dormir, Jack la observaba desde lejos, quería hablar con ella pero lo haría por la mañana ahora mismo ambos necesitaban dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la rubia se despertó temprano para poder ver el amanecer de un nuevo día así que se medió vistió y salió a su balcón de nueva cuenta se recargo en el barandal mientras veía como las primeras luces del alba cortaban el cielo nocturno

-Es hermoso verdad-se oyó una voz masculina de pronto

-Claro que lo es-respondió ella sin inmutarse

Este era Frost quien se había sentado arriba del barandal al lado de ella mientras veía como el solo tomaba dominio sobre el cielo lentamente

-¿Jack?

-¿Si?

-Yo… quisiera disculparme por lo que paso ayer, no debí atacarte estabas intentando protegerme y ayudarme-dijo ella completamente apenada y arrepentida

-No tienes por qué disculparte, entiendo que a veces digo cosas fuera de lugar y con todo lo que te había pasado no puedo culparte por nada, no te preocupes-respondió el de forma madura, amable y sincera dedicándole una radiante sonrisa

-Gracias

-No tienes por qué dármelas, ahora si me permites aun debo conseguir que la gente me vea, Adi…-no término porque cuando iba a levantar el vuelo fue detenido por ella

-No, en serio, gracias, sé muy bien que tu estuviste ayudándonos en todo momento, salvaste a Anna y a Kristoff, ayudaste a Olaff, me sacaste de prisión, en todo momento estuviese al pendiente de todos en todo momento o me equivoco-dijo ella de manera seductora mientras con su mano recorría el torso del espíritu

-No…N…No…No fue nada, en serio era lo menos… Que…podía hacer-balbuceaba él nervioso

-Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerte-comento ella mientras tomaba las mejillas de Jack con sus manos

-No…No tienes que agradecerme, de veras-trago saliva mientras Elsa se acercaba cada vez más su rostro

-Yo creo que si-respondió ella a centímetros de sus labios

Al fin ambos entes de hielo se fundían en un cálido beso, claro que de manera inexperta ya que era la primera vez que ambos sentían amor por alguien más, se separaron por aire pero el deseo los obligo a intentarlo de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión fue aún más intenso, versátil y apasionado que el anterior, él utilizo su cayado para hacer que ambos se elevaran poco a poco sin separarse de aquellos hermosos labios en una danza de amor que continuo hasta que el amanecer había terminado y el solo se alzaba completo en el horizonte

Ambos querían decirse tanto pero ¿Para qué? En aquel beso se dijeron más que suficiente, pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo un grito los alerto, Era Anna quien tocaba la puerta de su hermana para desayunar

-Sera mejor que vaya no quiero preocuparla-dijo ella tímida jugando con su cabello

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios

Tras bajarla Jack voló felizmente por todo Arendelle, ¿Quién diría que se terminaría enamorando de Elsa? Por otra parte Elsa tenía una sonrisa incrustada en los labios en el desayuno

-¿Paso algo?-inquirió curiosa la princesa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió nerviosa ya que la pregunta le cayó por sorpresa

-Bueno desde que bajaste estas sonriendo como tonta-comento malvada su hermana

-Si bueno… Yo… Yo sigo feliz de que todo al fin se arreglará, si eso es-se sacó de la manga la respuesta

-Ahhhh, muy bien-respondió su hermana con su cara de No te creo nada.

Después de ese incomodo aunque cómico desayuno Elsa salió a dar un vuelta por el reino a solas para explorar un poco, después de todo estuvo mucho tiempo aislada valía la pena salir. Como esperaba todos sus súbditos la saludan felices y corteses hasta que una bola de nieve la sorprendió por obvias razones volteo y se encontró a un joven bastante galán recargado en la pared jugando con otra bola, ella sonrió alegre al verle y se acerco

-Hola- saludo nerviosa y feliz mientras las mejillas se le pintaron de carmín

-Hola-respondió él igual de nervioso

-Me alegra verte

-Si a mí también

-Dime… ¿Te gustaría? ¿Qué te enseñe el reino?-pregunto ella sonrojada

-Si…-alcanzo a responder muy abochornado.

Ambos caminaron por la alameda del reino riendo y jugando, claro que todo el mundo veía de manera rara a su reían debido a que estaba hablando sola

-Disculpe alteza, ¿Con quién habla?-pregunto inocente un pequeño

-Ah… pues (mientras se dedicaban miradas de complicidad) con un amigo llamado Jack Frost, es el espíritu de la nieve, es como yo es un mago de nieve-explico ella feliz

-Si no me lo quiere decir no me lo diga-respondió inocente haciendo puchero

Después de una carcajada siguieron con su paseo, claro que estaban hablando más discreto ya que no podían dejar que pensaran que está perdiendo la cordura. Ambos pasaron una velada excelente y la finiquitaron con un beso. Así pasaron bastante tiempo con citas esporádicas y besos apasionados hasta que ambos se sintieron… Insatisfechos.

* * *

Durante varios meses esa pasión que existe en los jóvenes comenzaba a crecer cada vez más y más hasta que ambos decidieron que era tiempo de que su relación evolucionara. El 21 de diciembre, en el cumpleaños número 22 de la reina fue la noche especial, luego de la fiesta y el banquete organizado por Anna y su cuñado; a la Hora de dormir Jack ya se encontraba en los aposentos de la reina ruborizado hasta las rodillas, Claro que ella estaba igual:

-la verdad no sé qué debo hacer, nunca había hecho esto-dijo Frost nervioso

-Yo también tengo miedo, pero creo que… Solo deberíamos dejarnos llevar-comento intentando calmar a su novio

Jack comenzó besando tímidamente a su novia, que aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacia el contexto era diferente a lo habitual es por eso que este primer beso fue más bien flojo pero en segundos la pasión y la intensidad comenzaron a subir, poco a poco se iban tendiendo en la cama sin soltar aquel sensual beso con un poco más de seguridad el peli plateado se atrevió a acariciar los pechos de ella quien al sentir aquel contacto soltó un leve gemido debido a lo bien que sintió aquel contacto, lentamente iba desvistiendo a su pareja mientras él hacía lo mismo con su ropa hasta que ambos quedaron en completamente en desnudez mientras Jack acariciaba suavemente la piel de su amada mientras ella realizaba lo propio, cuando la excitación estaba al máximo y calor insoportable él acomodo su miembro en la entrada de la parte intima d ella, al ser inexperto Jack no sabía qué hacer, Elsa al ver esto ayudo a su pareja tomando su intimidad e insertándola un poco dentro de ella por consiguiente Jack comenzó a empujarse dentro por si solo hasta llegar al final, ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, ahora era oficial habían tenido su primera vez con la persona que amaban y eso los hacía sentir raros, Elsa tenía una cara de angustia que fue disipada por los labios de Frost quien daba un cálido y seguro beso en ella para de inmediato comenzar a moverse como dios le había dado a entender primero se movía torpe y lento pero conforme el calor subía la sensualidad se acrecentaba y la excitación llegaba a puntos insospechables comenzó por aumentar la fuerza velocidad y seguridad en las caderas de Jack quien cada segundo que pasaba y Elsa también se sentía estallar teniendo dentro a su amado, conforme pasaba el tiempo ambos comenzaban a sentir cosquilleos en sus columnas anunciando que llegarían al clímax

-¡Elsa! ¡Creo que yo estoy por…!-jadeaba Jack sin dejar de moverse

-¡Si mi amor, no te contengas! ¡También no puedo aguantar más!-gemía fuertemente la reina de Arendelle

-(ambos) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de ambos mientras sentían cada musculo llegar al clímax, había sido fantástico. Ambos terminaron agotados y se entregaron a Morfeo. A la mañana siguiente nuestro joven espíritu despertaba muy feliz anoche había sido fantástico y al ver a lado a la mujer que amaba su gozo se multiplico no aguanto y deposito un beso en el cuello de ella despertándola y la cual también despertaba de muy buen humor

-Buenos días linda-saludo dichoso el peli plateado

-Buen día amor-respondió ella de manera seductora

-Te amo Elsa

-Y yo a ti Frost

Ambos se besaron suavemente antes de levantarse y vestirse, su relación solo siguió mejorando desde entonces, Elsa confiaba tanto en Jack que cualquier asunto importante lo consultaba con él a solas, Jack había olvidado completamente su objetivo de hacer que creyeran en él, de hecho ahora mismo le bastaba y sobraba la idea de que Elsa fuera la única que lo viera ella lo era todo para él no necesitaba a nadie más. Pasaron los años y Jack prácticamente ya se sentía en Arendelle como su hogar y a los 25 años de edad Elsa rechazaba a todo pretendiente que buscaba cortejarla al fin y al cabo ella ya tenía a su amado espíritu; todo iba bien hasta que llego alguien de visita… _Norte._

* * *

Santa Claus arribaba al reino en su trineo con la esperanza de poder hablar con Jack a solas por suerte para él, el hombre de escarcha había salido a un paseo dominical él solo por lo cual con una bola de nieve Norte había llamado su atención

-¿Nicolás? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Jack al ver a su "amigo"

-Quiero hablar contigo, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar y del que no haya peligro de que alguien nos vea?-pregunto preocupado

Frost si conocía un lugar así que le pidió que lo siguiera, comenzaron a ascender hasta llegar a la montaña del norte donde aun yacía aquel imponente castillo de hielo que fue hecho por la rubia hace 4 años

-Listo aquí no nos espiara nadie, desde el incidente de hace unos años nadie sube aquí-comento seguro de sus palabras-¿Ahora dime que quieres? Espero que no sea nada relacionado con los guardianes ya que no les prestaría mi ayuda para nada-comento arrogante

-No, no es sobre eso Jack te hablare sin rodeos, quiero que abandones a Elsa y te vayas de Arendelle-ordeno Nicolás muy serio

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes?!-bufo el peli platino quien de inmediato lanzo una ráfaga de hielo sobre Claus

Nicolás saco sus espadas para defenderse del ataque de aquel joven, ambos comenzaron una fuerte lucha que por desgracia perdió Norte por un pequeño descuido quedo en suelo y de inmediato Frost se le puso encima y no tenía intención de dejarlo ir.

-¡¿Por qué demonios interfieres en mi vida?! ¡¿En qué le afecta mi amor con Elsa al hombre de la luna eh?!-preguntaba furioso

-Él no me mando-hablaba forzado debido a que Jack lo ahorcaba con su cayado

-¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?!

-Jack… Hace 4 años te hice un favor… No me gusta cobrar los favores y menos a mis amigos… Pero debo hacerlo…Y solo te pido que me escuches…Nada más-jadeaba Norte por la falta de Aire

El joven espíritu recordó aquella vez que Norte había confiado en él y se había alejado de su amada dejando que él resolviera el problema y Jack no tendría ninguna clase de valor u honor si no le dejaba hablar

-Bien habla, tienes razón me hiciste un favor y es lo menos que puedo hacer-respondió levantando a Nicolás del suelo

-Gracias amigo… Para comenzar el hombre de la luna no me envió, vine por mi cuenta, esto no tiene nada que ver con los guardianes soy yo el que está preocupado por ti, no puedes seguir con esta relación-comento con cara triste

-¿Por qué no?

-Jack si estuvieras saliendo con cualquier otro espíritu yo no tendría ningún problema, pero aunque Elsa es un humano mágico no deja de ser eso, un humano

-¿Y eso que?

-Dime Jackie, ¿Elsa ha crecido en estos años?

-Claro que sí, ahora es aún más bella que hace 4 años ha madurado mucho-comento él orgulloso de tu novia

-Y dime en estos 4 años ¿Tu lo hiciste?

-…No…Nada-respondió cayendo en cuenta sobre cuál era punto de su compañero

-Jackie no voy a decirte que lo que sientes por ella es una ilusión, o que lo haces porque te sientes solo, no, claro que la amas y se nota a leguas que ella a ti pero nada puede cambiar el hecho de que eres un espíritu y ella una mortal, Jack no puedes robarle su vida, aunque se amen ¿De veras le robaras su futuro? ¿Una familia? ¿La capacidad de envejecer al lado de su pareja?-dijo Serio mientras tomaba de los hombros a Jack

Aunque odiara admitirlo Nicolás estaba en lo correcto y por más que amara a Elsa… Jamás podría construir una vida a su lado

-Tienes razón Norte… Lo hare-dijo con la voz cortada y muy triste

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no importa cuánto tardes yo estaré aquí incluso si eso significa perder la navidad-apoyo decidido al joven espíritu

* * *

Jack bajaba la montaña sumamente triste pero decidido en hablar con Elsa porque entre más lo pospusiera más difícil seria, al llegar al castillo entro directamente al cuarto de ella quien ya lo estaba esperando

-Hola cariño, me alegra verte oye estaba pensando ¿Y si expando el comercio de Arendelle con otros reinos desconocidos? Ya sabes para ir ganando renombre y seguir expandiéndonos, claro sin iniciar una guerra, también estaba pensando en…-se cayó al ver que él venía demasiado cabizbajo-¿Oye que tienes?-pregunto preocupada acariciando su mejilla pero al no tener respuesta se preocupó per de inmediato algo le vino a la mente-Ya sé que te puede levantar el humor

Ella fue hasta un cajón con seguro y al abrirlo saco un pequeño objeto, se acercó tomando la mano de él depositando el objeto, al ver lo que era Jack se quebró… Era un anillo

-Estaba pensando que ya era hora de que avancemos aún más-dijo sonrojada mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-Ya lo eh planeado todo un gran festival tú con un traje blanco y yo un largo vestido hecho de nieve y…

-¡ELSA QUIERO QUE TERMINEMOS!-Expulso él llorando a Ríos

-¿Que? Jack no deberías juagar con eso-comento negando lo que había oído pero al voltear y ver la cara de él completamente empapada gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Jack acaso ya no me amas?! ¡¿Hice algo malo?! ¡Si no quieres casarte ahora mismo podríamos esperar pero no es razón para que me dejes!-soltó ella buscando una explicación sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo él pero tuvo que tomar aire ya que sabía que si no se calmaba esto no resultaría-Claro que no, por supuesto que te amo y me encantaría casarme contigo y por supuesto que no hiciste nada malo

-¡¿Entonces porque?!-gritaba ella sacudiendo por la ropa al espíritu

-¡porque esto no es real!-exclamo de nuevo haciendo que ella lo soltara-Elsa escúchate, estas planeando una boda con un muerto, con un espíritu no podemos seguir así ¿No deseas tener una familia?

-¡Claro que lo deseo! ¡Pero una contigo!

-Elsa, cálmate por favor y razona, yo no puedo darte una familia, hemos hecho el amor casi a diario por 4 años y en ningún momento te has embarazado, no puedo tener hijos contigo, no puedo envejecer y no quiero seguir robándote más de tu vida desde hace 2 años has rechazado a todo hombre que ha pisado el reino por el amor que me tienes, muchos eran cerdos vanidosos iguales al imbécil de Hans pero algunos eran buenos hombres y no les diste una sola oportunidad por estar conmigo

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡No soy una persona normal! ¡No me pidas tener una vida normal!

Jack sabía que esta discusión no llegaría a ningún lado por lo cual tuvo que usar un espejo

-Elsa por favor mírate ¿Qué ves?

-A mí-respondió ella calmándose un poco

-Sí, exacto has crecido estos 4 años, te has vuelto muchísimo más hermosa de lo que eras antes cuando ocurrió aquel accidente y sabes recuerdo… Que de niña eras una pequeña bastante linda aún recuerdo aquella época de eso ya 18 años

-Si aún lo recuerdo-respondió limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿En serio? Entonces déjame preguntarte algo ¿Qué ves de diferente en mí?-pregunto el de la nada

Elsa iba a responder pero las facciones, rostro, altura incluso ropa de Jack no habían cambado en absolutamente en nada, seguía siendo el mismo desde que lo vio de pequeña y justo en ese momento cuando lo pensó detenidamente y al fin entendió porque él ya no debía estar con ella

-Tienes razón, no podemos seguir así-comento poniéndose de pie

-Sí, de verdad me gustaría que hubiera una manera pero no podemos, ambos tendremos que seguir nuestros caminos

-Eso parece

-¿Dime? ¿Aun recuerdas la promesa que hicimos cuando eras niña?

-Jamás la olvidaría

-Volvamos a hacerla, pero ahora para que ambas partes la cumplan… sellémoslo con un beso; el ultimo

-Eso parecería correcto

-Bien: Reina Elsa de Arendelle yo Jack Frost le prometo que siempre que me llegue a necesitar estaré ahí para usted-recito el de manera irónica intentando relajar las cosa (lo cual logro)

-Y yo Jack Frost te prometo que mientras tenga vida daré todo de mí para que el mundo comienza a creer en tu leyenda

-(Ambos) ¡Que así sea!

Tras dar sus respectivos juramentos ambos se acercaron y se dieron un apasionado, profundo, cálido y sobre todo, triste beso para sellar su promesa y para despedirse el uno del otro mientras las lágrimas de nueva cuenta brotaban de los ojos de ambos, poco a poco Jack comenzaba a levantar el vuelo porque sabía que si seguía ahí todo lo que acababa de pasar se echaría a perder debido a que no podría separarse de ella así que voló tan rápido como pudo, como sus poderes se lo permitieron a la montaña donde Santa Claus no se había movido un solo pelo, había cumplido su palabra, Jack sin mediar palabra dejo ir la cabeza en el estómago del alto anciano y entre lágrimas solo alcanzo a soltar un:

-Es… muy duro Norte.

-Lo es pequeño, lo sé, estoy muy orgulloso de ti no cualquiera tendría la fuerza para hacer algo así

Nicolás dejo llorar a Jack hasta que se cansó, hasta que no hubo más lágrimas que derramar. Por su parte Elsa también lloro toda la noche hasta que la tristeza y el cansancio la vencieron.

Al día siguiente Norte le ofreció a Jack quedarse con él por un tiempo en el polo norte para que no estuviera solo

-No gracias Norte, pero debo seguir mi camino, reanudare mi búsqueda para que la gente crea en mí, lo logre con una persona, entonces es posible-respondió el decidió y bastante tranquilo

* * *

Elsa por su parte amanecía bastante triste pero de cierta manera, en paz, no escomo que hubieran terminado por las malas ambos sabían que era lo correcto, claro que esto no quitaba el hecho de que el corazón le dolía pero al ver la radiante sonrisa de su hermana recordó que aun debía pelear por ella y por su reino no podía dejarse vencer, después de todo Jack le había dicho algo hace mucho tiempo y eso era que ella era la mujer más fuerte que conocía y ahora debía demostrarlo de lo contrario él se molestaría con ella

Años más tarde Elsa se había casado con un príncipe de otra tierra, alguien completamente diferente a su primer amor y de hecho eso le gustaba ya que era lo que necesitaba y obviamente siempre tendría presente a aquel espíritu de quien se enamoró en su corazón. Ella tuvo hijos a quienes les conto sobre la leyenda de Jack Frost, que por desgracia en lugar de leyenda se convirtió en un mito pero esto ya había dado las bases necesarias para que se comenzara a creer en él y luego estos a su vez tuvieron más hijos quienes contaron el mito y después más hijos y así hasta que las generaciones evolucionaron, se separaron, migraron o murieron, todo hasta llegar a un pequeño suburbio en estados unidos de la época actual donde un pequeño llamado Jamie jugaba feliz creyendo en Santa Claus, El conejo de Pascua, Sandman y El Hada de los Dientes y no está de más mencionar que un tal Jack Frost era mencionado esporádicamente por las madres actuales con la excusa de que sus hijos debían ponerse suéteres si no querían que Jack les visitase, Jamie era observado desde un techo de un edificio por un joven espíritu de cabellos plateados el cual estaba de cuclillas y ahora vestía una sudadera azul y unos panoles cafés y obviamente recargado en su hombro su fiel cayado

-Vaya así que él es parte de tu descendencia ¿Eh? Tengo un buen presentimiento con él, quizá al fin logre que un humano me vea ¿No lo crees amor? ¿No lo crees _Elsa_?-recito Jack con melancolía mientras esas palabras las decía mientras veía el firmamento.

* * *

 **MIS NOVATOS NO SABEN LA ALEGRIA QUE ME DA ESCRIBIR UN NUEVO ONE-SHOT RANDOM, DESDE HACE MUCHO NO HABIA HECHO UNO Y ES QUE LA VERDAD NO SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO NADA, PERO COMO DIJE AL PRINCIPIO VI EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES CON LA FAMILIA Y LUEGO UNA COSA LLEVO A LA OTRA XD, ME GUSTARIA AGRADECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI HISTORIA**

 **TRATE DE HACER CANONICA PARA QUE TUVIERA ALGO DE LOGICA PORQUE EH LEIDO QUE A VECES COMBINAN MUCHO A ESTOS DOS Y CLARO CON GRANDES HISTORIAS PERO DESGRACIADAMENTE EL TEMA DE LAS FECHAS Y ESPACIOS TEMPORALES NO LO MANEJAS JUNTANDO LA EPOCA ANTIGUA DE ELSA CON LA EPOCA MODERNA DONDE SE DESARROLLA EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES Y ESOS DETALLES SIENTO QUE ARRUINAN LAS HISTORIAS POR ESO AQUÍ ME CENTRE EN A LO CANON AGREGARLE DETALLES PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA Y DARLE UNA LOGICA. DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO HAGANMELO SABER SIEMPRE RECIBO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS LO UNICO QUE LES PIDO COMO SIEMPRE ES QUE SE AHORREN LAS GROSERIAS E INSULTOS, YA QUE SE ME HACE ALGO MUY IDIOTA LEER UNA HISTORIA DE 10000 PALBRAS SOLO PARA INSULTAR MIENTRAS QUE PARA** _ **CRITICAR**_ **SI ES REQUISITO LEER EL PRODUCTO**

 **MUCHOS QUIZAS SE LES HAYA HECHO MUY LARGO TANTAS PALBRAS Y ME DIRAN "TIO PORQUE NO LO HICISTE EN UNA HISTORIA DE VARIOS CAPITLOS PARA DESARROLLARLA AUN MAS AFONDO" Y SI DE HECHO LO PENSE NO CREAN QUE NO, PERO COMO YA LO EH REPETIDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ MI REGLA ES "FANFIC EMPEZADO, FANFIC ACABADO" ¿Y POR QUÉ LO DIGO? PUES PORQUE YO TENGO AMIGOS ESCRITORES, Y ALGUNOS QUE NO LO SON, QUE ESCRIBEN UNA BUENA HISTORIA PERO DESPUES LA PAUSAN PARA COMENZAR A ESCRIBIR OTRA, Y LUEGO PAUSAN ESA PARA UNA NUEVA Y ASI HASTA QUE TERMINAN OLVIDANDO FICS DEJANDOLOS BOTADOS Y MOLESTANDO AL LECTOR Y YO ODIO ESO, ES POR ESO QUE HASTA QUE NO ACABE LAS 4 HISTORIAS DE LARGO ALCANZE QUE YA TENGO ACTIVAS NO ESCRIBIRE OTRA PARA NO DEJARLA DESAMPARADA O ABANDONAR EL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS POR ESCRIBIR ESA, POR ESO ESTO FUE UN ONE-SHOT**

 **SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

 **¡ADIOS!**

 **CON FRIO EUPHORIA1400**


End file.
